


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dramedy, Eventual OT5, Eventual Relationships, Freedom Fighters, Friends to Lovers, Government Conspiracy, Idiots in Love, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating May Change, Rebellion, Rebels, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Warnings May Change, concerned daesung, everyone is bad at feelings, taeyang being a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:45 AM**

It was the slamming of the the back door that alerted him to Taeyang's return.Daesung sighed. _I wished he wouldn't always stay out at night._ He thought.

Taeyang always went out at night,sometimes not coming back till the evening,which is what worried him so much.

 _Jiyong is really going have to have a talk with him about this one of these days._ He probably wouldn't actually stop,but at the very least he would sit down and listen.

Out of the corner he saw Taeyang try to sneak into the main room where Daesung was.

He sighed.

"You're not very sneaky,you know that right?"He told him.Taeyang turned around to look at him,cleary a little surprised.

"I didn't know you were already awake."He said."You're not always up this early."

Daesung let out a tired sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. _Aish,he's really going to be the death of me isn't he?_

Taeyang let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.Okay,it was barely a couch.It was all torn up and would probably have springs popping out it any day now,but hey they'll take what they can get.

"Are the others awake?"Taeyang asked,slowly starting to get undressed like he always did when he came back.Daesung sighed again."Seungri got up and went to his little room again I think."He said.

The 'little room' in question wasn't actually that little.It was where Seungri kept all his computers so he could keep an eye on things around the city.Once he goes in he almost never comes out.

Daesung ran in fingers through his hair again."And I think Seunghyun-hyung is trying to wake up Jiyong-hyung."He continued.Seunghyun,the oldest of their little 'group's of sorts,had always been in charge of waking up Jiyong.None of them knew why or bothered to ask.It had just always been that way.

"I think they're going out to the market later."Daesung continued."Seunghyun-hyung said he-"

A sudden wince of pain from Taeyang cut him off.When he looked up at the older man,he could see what looked like a series of large burns going up his right arm.They didn't look too bad but they clearly still hurt.

 _Yep,he's definitely going to be the death of me._ Daesung thought as he sat down next to him.

 


End file.
